I Love It (Icona Pop and Charli XCX song)
Not to be confused with the Lil Pump and Kanye West song of the same name "I Love It" is a song released by Swedish electropop duo Icona Pop featuring vocals from British singer Charli XCX. It was released on May 9, 2012, as the debut single for their self-titled debut album and was also featured in their EP Iconic and their second album (first internationally) This Is... Icona Pop. Lyrics I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs I crashed my car into the bridge I don't care! I love it! I don't care! I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs I crashed my car into the bridge I don't care! I love it! I don't care! You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch You're from the '70s, but I'm a '90s bitch I love it! I love it! I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs I crashed my car into the bridge I don't care! I love it! I don't care! I love it, I love it! I don't care! I love it! I don't care! You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch You're from the '70s, but I'm a '90s bitch I don't care! I love it! I don't care! I love it, I love it! I don't care! I love it! I don't care! I love it, I love it! I don't care! I love it! Why It Sucks # It's literally impossible to differentiate Icona Pop and Charli XCX's voices from each other due to how similar they both sound, and it doesn't help that both of them use autotune a lot to the point where they nearly sound robotic. # The song is nothing but a massively glorified pro-revenge anthem on why it's okay to destroy your ex's stuff out of spite. # There are a lot of repetitive lyrics that is the same throughout the song. The "I crashed my car into a bridge" line is repeated several times during the song and can get really annoying after a while. # The phrase "I don't care" was sung 13 times while "I love it" was sung 15 times! # The drop is dull and sounds annoying. Redeeming Qualities Despite all its bad qualities, there are several good ones too. Therefore, this also has an article on the Best Music & Songs Wiki. To view this page on that wiki, click here. Videos Icona Pop - I Love It (feat. Charli XCX)|The official music video Category:2010s Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Just Dance songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Icona Pop Songs Category:Charli XCX Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Dance Songs Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Also on Best Music and Songs Wiki Category:Need for Speed Songs